Filhos Yuki&Machi, Tohru&Kyo
by Giovana Sabino
Summary: Bom, Acho que pelo nome vocês sabem sobre o que é Aproveitem.
1. A novidade

Cap. 1- A novidade.

Todos estavam na casa do shigure, para uma visita. Yuki, Kyo estavam conversando com o escritor, enquanto Tohru e machi haviam saído.  
.Flashback.  
Kyo estava passando pelo corredor, quando ouviu as duas moças conversando, no quarto:  
-Então vamos juntas, machi-chan?  
-Hai .  
-Aí a gente descobre o que está acontecendo com nós duas.  
-Isso D  
.Fim do flashback.  
-Onde será que as duas foram? -Perguntou yuki  
- Ouvi elas dizendo alguma coisa sobre O que está acontecendo com AS DUAS.  
-Opa, opa, Kyon kyon! Você andou as espion...- Shigure foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.  
Eram as duas Garotas, que estavam sunssurando algo assim:  
-V-você primeiro!  
-Nhaaaa .  
-Por favorrr (  
-T-tá.  
Tohru foi em direção ao kyo, Com uma cara meio de assustada e disse:  
-K-kyo. Preciso falar com você .  
-Não pode falar aqui mesmo?  
-Se você quiser...  
-T-tá.  
-É que.. que.. que eu.. euuuuuuuuuuu...  
machi cutucou-a para ajudar a falar  
-Équeeutográvida!!!!!!!!!!! o - Ninguém, em exeção a machi, que já sabia, entendeu o que ela falou.  
-Tohru, fala com calma, se não ninguém entende -.-  
-É que.. É QUE EU TO GRÁAVIDAAAAA 0  
- QUÊ????????????????? 00 - kyo caiu pra trás.  
Todos, menos a machi Ficaram surpresos.  
-Ihhhh, o que vocês andaram aprontando, hein? D - Shigure estava a fim de provocar.  
-Ah, cala boca, seu idiota. ¬¬ Vamos, tohru. Quero conversar com você em outro lugar- Falou, puxando-a pelo braço.  
Assim que saíram, yuki perguntou:  
-Ei, machi, porque você não está surpresa??  
-É que eu fui primeira a saber. ALiás, eu também preciso lhe contar algo.

-Hum? o que é?  
-Bom, eu também fui fazer o teste, e deu positivo.  
-00 GahhhhhA  
-É isso. A tohru tem um mês a mais.  
-Nossa uu Esses jovens de hoje... Aiaiai 3  
-Fica queto. Não irei perder tempo com você  
-Uhhhh, medinho do yunyun xD  
-Você nunca cresce? ¬¬

Enquanto isso, Tohru e kyo conversavam:  
-k-kyo, você naum está bravo?  
-Porque estaria?  
-Não seiii .  
-Tohru, isso é ótimo. Esse bebê mostra o fruto do nosso amor. Agora, devemos assumir as responsabilidades.  
-E-eu tô nervosa ...  
-Não precisa. É só nós nos esforçarmos para cuidar bem desse bebê- Com isso, kyo a abraçou.  
-I-issO! Eu vou trabalhar bastante- Alén de ir para a faculdade- Para conseguirmos sustentar o bebê D  
-Hêhêhê. Essa é a tohru que eu conheço . Ah, você sabe porque a machi não ficou tão surpresa??  
-S-sim!!! É que ela foi a primeira a saber!! E acredita que ela também vai ter um bebê? o  
-HAM? 00  
-É DDDDDDDDDDDD Não é... KAWAIII? 0  
-Sim. Parabens pros dois tambémm )  
-S-sim :DD  
E foi o que aconteceu. Agora, eles tinham que se esforçar pra conseguir comprar as coisas do bebê. A tohru e a machi Trabalhavam, e logo depois iam paraa faculdade. O mesmo acontecia comm yuki e kyo. Eles se viam nas aulas, e á noite.  
Certo dia tohru foi ao hatori, para ver como estava o bebê. Logo depois, voltou paraa casa:  
-Kyo-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun Volteiiii DDDD  
-Tohru-chan Você está bem disposta :)  
-S-sim! Eu fui ao hatori para ver como está o bebê -  
-E como ele está?  
-Muitíssimo bem 0 E também descobrimos que é um MENINOO!! MUITO KAWAIII -  
-Ahhhh 00- Kyo disse, meio espantado mais MUIto alegre-Não acredito 0  
-Nhaiii o Precisamos escolher um nome O  
-Sim. Temos que pensar em um.  
Logo após de terminar essa frase, ouve-se o barulho da campainha.  
Era Yuki e machi.


	2. A chegada

**Aeee, Já postei o segundo cap, olha el aí BD Desculpa eles serem pequeninhos, viu? XD Eu não tenho tanta criatividade quanto muitas pessoas por aí. Deixem review, plix. **

**Cap 2. "A chegada"**  
Era yuki e machi...  
Ao chegarem, todos se comprimentaram. Tohru foi buscar chá, e onigiris. Se sentaram na mesa e começaram a conversar:  
-Ei, honda, você já sabe se o bebê de vocês é menino ou menina? -Yuki Puxou assunto.  
-Sim!! DD  
-è menino - -Disse Kyo, muito orgulhoso.  
-E vocês? Já sabem??  
-É uma menina o- Yuki e machi disseram juntos.  
-AHhHHHHHHhhhHH 0 QUE KAWAIIIIII!  
-Arigato, tohru-chan -  
-De nada DDD E vocês já decidiram o nome?  
-Sim. Ela se chamará Momoko E o de vocês?  
-Ainda naum decidimos '  
-JÁ sei OO - kyo disse, depois de ficar um tempo pensativo-Pode ser Fye..  
-Fye?? É muito kawaii, kyo kun -- A tohru disse, realmente achando um nome Bonito.  
-É mesmo bem legal -Afirmou yuki.  
E assim ficou sendo. A Garotinha seria chamada de Momoko, e o garotinho de Fye.  
Os dias se passavam. Tohru e machi faziam visitas freqûentes, uma a outra, para saber novidades dos bebês.  
Ainda faltava 1 mês para nascer o bebê de Machi. Mas, se faltava 1 mês para ela, isso quer dizer que...  
-AHHHH 00 VAI NASCER TOHRUUUUUU- disse kyo, muito assustado, mas feliz- EU VOU LIGAR PRA AMBULÂNCIA O  
-T-tá!!!  
A ambulância chegou, e então eles foram até o hospital. Ocorreu tudo bem. Depois do tempo na maternidade, foram para casa. O belo menininho tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, assim como sua mãe, mas a cara era do pai.  
Yuki e machi mais uma vez foram visitar o feliz casal (Sim, o garotinha já tinha quase um mês)  
-Sohma-kun! Machi-chan 0  
-Olá tohru chan DDD  
-Onde está o bebê? - disse yuki  
-Lá no quarto. Tá dormindo. - Kyo respondeu.  
-Vamos la ver, yun-kun!  
Ao chegar no quarto, os olhos da machi brilharam:  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 0 QUE COISA MAIS LINDA -  
-Arigato o  
-NHaiiiiii - É muito fofo mesmo tohru kun!! -  
-Ele tem a cara do kyon. -Yuki sorriu.  
E então, depois dessa frase, machi sentiu dor na barriga. (sim, o bebê ia nascer.)  
-AHHHHHH 00 PRECISAMOS LEVA-LA NO HOSPITAL 00- DIsse tohru, preucupada.

Ela foi levada pro hospital, assim como a tohru foi levada aquela vez. (apenas o Yun-yun foi, pois A tohru e kyo ficaram pra cuidar do bebezinho.) Tudo também ocorreu muito bem.  
1 Ano já havia se passado. Tohru, kyo, machi e yuki já haviam erminado a faculdade.  
Dessa vez, O kyo e a tohru é que foram visitar yuki e machi. Sim, eles levaram o bebê.  
-Ohayõ 0  
-Olá )  
-Eu e o kyo viemos visita-los para deixar o Fye-san e a mo-chan brincarem um pouco D  
-Creio que eles vão se dar bem . - Disse yuki, que achou agradável a visita deles  
Os dois bebês já andavam, e falavam algumas coisas.  
-Fye!! Essa é a momoko. Diga oi pra ela -  
-mo...momo...  
-AHHH que fofo 0  
-Momoko, esse que está conversando com você é o fye )  
-F..f...fy..  
Os bebês de comunicavam com uma linguagem diferente. A única coisa que diziam, que dava pra entender era "momo..." e "fy...".  
Os anos se passavam. Os dois Cresciam juntos, sempre amigos.  
-Momo-chan!! Vem brincar 0  
-S-sim!- mais ela continuava parada.  
-Veeeem DDD- Fye disse, segurando a mão dela.

Conforme iam crescendo, mais amigos ficavam. Também haviam outros amiguinhos, como a sayuri, A filhinha do momijii e a kyozoku, (que era uma menina que ele conheceu um pouco antes de entrar na faculdade.), mais nova que os dois. Também havia a filha do Haruh e a rin, que se chamava aiko. Todos eram muito amigos - (é claro que, fye e momoko eram "mais amigos").  
Ja havia passado quase catorze anos que Momo e Fye haviam nascido. Já estavam na escola, na 7ª série.  
-Fye-sannnn DDD Ohayõ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ohayo, momo-chan como vai?  
-Muito bem!! E você?  
-Estou muitíssimo ótimo

** Esse "muitíssimo" ele puxou da mãe, hahahah xD**

**Ah sim, na minha fic não tem essa de "assim eh comentário" (assim é pensamento) e etc, ok? XD**

**Próximo cap. "A maldição voltou?"**

**Vejo vocês lá ;**


	3. A maldição voltou?

**Disclaimer: **Furuba não me pertence, etc. Devo anunciar que essa fanfic é muuuuito antiga, e que estou postando ela só agora. Minha forma de escrita muodu, portanto, se verem depois outra fanfic minha, diferente, vão estranhar um pouco, rs. Desculpem a enorme demora para postar essa fanfic... Eu sinceramente estava com preguiça xDDD

Mas agora eu não demoro. Ela já estava pronta faz tempo, é só eu ir postando. Bom divertimento! ;

-Estou muitíssimo bem!  
-Que bom D Você sabia que eu sou do signo do rato??  
-Uia!!! Eu sou do signo do gato.  
-Ué? 0o Mais como? o gato não ficou de fora da "festa"?  
-Sim. Esse é o estranho.  
Os dois ficaram pensativos. de repente, o sinal toca.  
Os dois pulam de susto  
-AHHHHHH 00- Falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
-Q-que susto... Disse momoko, vermelhinha.  
-Ahhh... Ela fica tão fofa quando tá assim o GAHHH 00 Porque eu to falando isso?? Que pervertido 6 - Fye pensou, e depois bateu em sua testa, e, ao mesmo tempo, corou.  
-Fye-san? Porque está vermelhor? E porque bateu em si mesmo? o-O- A menina perguntou, entranhando.  
- N-Nada não . - Ele corou feito um pimentão.  
-Bom, tudo bem Vamos para a aula e... AHHHHHHHH, AULAAA 00 ESTAMOS ATRASADOSSSS!  
Ela pegou a mão do menino e o puxou. O garoto corou novamente.  
-Ermmm... momo-chan... Minha mãooo .  
- AHHHHHH 00 GoMEN 00 DIXculpa OOOOO - Ela percebeu que estava segurando a mão dele, então a largou e ficou vermelha feito uma pimenta. O mesmo aconteceu Com fye.  
E era assim. Todos os dias eles se viam, faziam programas com os outros amigos, entre outras coisas.  
-Aiiii xx - Fye havia caído e machucado a testa.  
- FYE-SANNN?? VOCÊ TÁ BEMM? 00  
- S-sim Apenas ralei minha testa. )  
Com isso, a menino deu um beijo (na TESTA xD) dele, com inteção de mosrar que vai melhorar.  
-Mo..mo... .  
-AHGHHHHHH xx GOMENASAII DI NOVOO . EU agi sem pensar ;-; - A menina corou. Fye também.  
-... o

Finalmente chegara o aniversário de Fye. Ele iria fazer catorze anos.  
- FYE SANNNNN - A momoko correu para abraçar ele, mais escorregou e caiu em cima dele (alén de abraças, neh xD). Os dois viraram verdadeiros tomates.  
-G-gomena...  
PuF!! Surgiu uma fumaça no ar. Quando ela sumiu, apareceu Um gato laranja e uma rata pcinza.,  
-AHHHH 00 M-M-Momo-Chan, VOCÊ TAH DIFERENTE 000000  
-Voce TAMBÉm 0-000  
- VIRAMOS ANIMAISSSS O -Disseram os dois juntos. Logo após um tempo, eles se transformaram de volta.  
-AHHHHH 00

Se vestiram, e cada um foi para um lado.  
Fye voltou correndo para casa, e foi direto conversar com o pai. Ofegante, disse:  
-Paiiii 00 Aconteceu.. uma coisa... Muito estranha.. ComiGo 00 00 - Falou, assustado.  
-FiiiLHo 00 Seu cabelo ta laranja 00 O que que você fez?  
-Quê???? LARANJA? 00 AHHH! É qie e-e-u estava lá na escola, quando a momo-chan veio me abraçar para dar parabéns, e derrepente nó dois viramos ANIMAIS 00 Ela virou um rato e um um Gato (neko)  
Essa frase Chamo a atenção da tohru, e veio direto para a direção dele.  
-O QUÊ?? Maiis A maldição havia acabado, naum eh, mor? 00  
-Sim 00  
-Devemos explicar pra ele a história, querido .  
-É o que parece.  
-Q-Que história? 00  
-É o seguinte, filho... Desde que nasci, eu fui possuído pelo espírito do gato. Assim acontecia com todos da família sohma. Cada um era possuído por um animal, dos doze signos. Por exenplo, o yuki, era o rato, o hatori, o dragão, o momijii, o coelho, a kagura, o javali, e eu, o gato.  
-Mas o gato não ficou de "fora" da festa?  
-Sim. Foi por isso que eu não fazia parte do grupo dos doze signos.  
Nunca era convidado para reuniões, festas, entre outros. Quando criança, era rejeitado por meus pais.  
-E a mamãe? quando ela descobriu que você era o neko?  
-Logo que nos conhecemos, ela descobriu o segredo da família sohma. Mas, por algum motivo (não entrarei em detalhes), a akito permitiu que sua memória não fosse apagada.  
-Como é? Porque seria apagada?  
-As pessoas normais nos consederaria muito diferentes.  
-Ah.  
-Tem mais uma coisa que preciso lhe dizer quando ao possuído pelo gato.  
-Fala  
-Ele tem sua "verdadeira forma", que é um monstro asqueroso. Para impedir a transformação, eu usava uma pulseira.  
-Pulseira?  
-Isso. É uma pulseira branca e vermelha, feita de ossos e sangue humano. Venha aqui.  
Dizendo essa frase kyo se levantou da cadeira e levou seu filho até um quarto que as coisas antigas eram guardadas. Pegou a pulseira e colocou no pulso de fye.  
-Você pode precisar.  
-Mas, se eu sou o possuído pelo gato, não deveria ter me transformado na minha "verdadeira forma?"  
-Sim. Eu irei procurar o motivo no qual isso não ocorreu.  
-E... Você sabe porque meu cabelo ficou laranja (oo)  
-Os possuídos tem uma certa cor de cabelo, que tem que ser seguida pelo próximo possuído, que, muito provavelmente, é o filho. ANtes, como a maldição havia acabado, seu cabelo era marrom. Agora, que por agul motivo desconhecido voltou a maldição, você terá essa cor do cabelo. O mesmo provavelmente aconteceu com todos os filjos dos antigos possuídos.  
-Quer dizer que eu vou ter que se acustumar com essa cor? -.-  
-Sim.  
Com isso a tohru correu para abraçar seu filho, chorando:

-NHaaaa o nós iremos descobrir quem fez isso com você o  
Não se preucupeee ;-;  
-Claro, mãe - com isso, ele deu um sorriso- Mas, agora terei de me afastar das pessoas?  
-É claro que não. Apenas tem de tomar mais cuidado. nós descobrirmos o que ocorreu. Alén disso, você não abraçou a momoko?  
-S-sim - fye corou  
-Mas, se ela também é possuída, porque você se trnasformou? Não era para isso ter acontecido.  
-não era?  
-Não. Isso, de ser abraçado por outro possuído e não se transformar é mais um motivo desconhecido. Nunca ninguém soube o porque.  
-A-agora temos mais uma pergunta pro nosso "quebra cabeças" . - disse tohru preucupada.  
-Sim.  
-Mais, filho- Disse tohru, para parar um pouco com esse assunto.- Hoje é seu aniversário o vamos festejar DDD  
-Vamos, sim! Ei, fye, não se preucupe. De algum modo iremos concertar essa confusão.  
-Tá Amnhã eu posso chamar a momo-chan pra vir aqui? Eu quero conversar com ela!  
-Claro. Se ela puder, e quiser  
-Arigato -  
-  
O final do dia, após todas essas descobertas feitas pelo mais novo jovem neko, ainda se divertiu bastante com sua Festa.


	4. 14 anos

**Disclaimer: **Furuba não me pertence, etc.

Espero que estejam gostando! Aliás, prometo a vocês fazer uma nova fanfic, melhor, tá? Acho que foi um equivoco eu colocar essa aqui.. Mas deixa né.. nn

Amanheceu. O novo neko acordou, depois de sentir pontadas em seu braço  
-FIlho, acorda Tah atrasado o - Disse tohru  
-AHHHHH 00 ATRASADOOOO TO ATRASADOOOOOOO  
Fye se trocou rapidamente, pegou os onigiris feitos por sua mãe e saiu, apenas dizendo, apressadamente:  
-Tchau pai, tchau mãe!  
-Tchau filho- Kyo respondeu, mas o garoto já estava no otro lado da rua.  
Chegando na escola, correndo, o garoto "freio", pois quase esbarrou em alguém.  
-AHhh! Gomem! .  
-T-tudo bem...  
-Mo-chan? 0o Porque não tá na aula?  
-É que.. eu preciso falar com você..  
-F-falar? o.o Tudo bem...  
Eles, tecnicamente matando aula, Foram ao patio do colégio. Sentaram em um banco.  
-Então, mo-chan.. O que queria falar?  
-Bem... Eu... Ah...ah... Esquece.. Não é nada.  
-00 Tudo bem então neh... Ah!! Você quer ir em casa hoje??-disse o neko, com um sorriso  
-Hoje? não sei...  
-Por favor o  
-Hm... Tá... tudo bem..  
Depois de momoko falar isso, os dois seguiram o caminho para a classe. Chegando no fim da aula, eles novamente se encontraram.  
-Tchau, fye-san.. Mais tarde nós nos encontramos, né?  
-Ah, dexa que eu te acompanho até sua casa!!  
-T-tá.  
Seguindo o caminho, momoko resolveu puxar assunto:  
-Meu pai.. ele.. ele falou sobre aquele negócio da maldição.  
-É?? mEu pai também..  
-E ele disse que o gato e o rato não podem ser amigos...  
-a...  
Ele ia terminar a frase, mas resolveu deixar pra falar mais tarde. Chegaram.  
-Fye-san..  
-Hum??  
-E... Nada.. A gente se vê daqui a poko..  
-Hai  
Assim, o jovem neko foi para casa. Chegando lá, tohru, animada como sempre, começou a falar com o filho:  
-Ohayo filho 0  
-Ohayõ  
-oi, filho.  
-Pai.. A mo-chan vem aqui hoje tá?  
-Ela vem?? Certo.  
-AHHH 0 QUer que eu prepare alguma coisa pra vocês?? DDD  
-SIm, mãe Pode preparar um onigiris, por favor?  
-Claroo 333  
-  
Almoçaram. Fye ficou o tempo que esperava momoko chegar pessando o que iria falar pra ela. Como começar o assunto sobre a maldição, entre outras coisas.  
A campainha tocou. Era momoko.

-Ohayõ senhorita momoko 0  
-ohayõ tohru san  
-peraí, que eu vou chamar o fye!  
-Hai!  
Fye desceu, para cumprimentar momoko. Eles foram até o quintal da casa, e sentaram em um degrau de uma escadinha que havia lá. Tohru resolveu sair, para deixa-los sozinhos.  
-Então, mo-chan..  
-Hai..  
-Sobre a maldição, eu não quero que o gato e o rato não sejam amigos o -(AHhh, como eu sou um idiota!!! olha o meu jeito besta de começar o assunto ¬¬), o garoto pensou.  
-S-sim.. Eu também não quero que eles não sejam amigos!!!  
-Ham?  
-É!!!! Muito, pelo contrário!! eu quero que eles sejam amigos!! Eu gosto muito de você!!  
-00  
Com isso, momoko abraçou o menino, fazendo com que os dois virassem animais.  
-M-mo-chan... Então é isso que você acha? Nós pensamos igual!!!- Ele disse, soltando algumas lágrimas  
-Fye- san..- Ela também lacrimejou.  
Depois dessa fala, os dois se transformaram novamente em humanos  
-Ahhh 00  
enquanto se trocavam, fye comentou (sim, cada um estava em um lado -.-):  
-Nós nunca sabemos quando voltamos ao normal neh..  
-Hai- momoko riu de leve.  
Se trocaram,e foram para dentro da casa, para tomar um lanche:  
-Conversaram bastante? - Kyo perguntou  
Os dois coraram. Apenas fye conseguiu responder.  
-Nós só ficamos conversando sobre alguma coisas lá...- Ele disse, antes de saborear um pedaço do onigiri.  
A visita foi bem divertida. Depois do lanche, eles foram ao parque (tipo parque central) para andar ao ar livre. momoko foi embora ao escurecer.  
Mas, eles estavam sendo observados por alguém. Era alguém que tinha escuridão em seu coração. (rimo 00)

Cap curtinho.. Desculpem '  
**Reviews:** Nenhuma BD Hahaha.


End file.
